Xander Dresden
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: yahf with xander keeping powers and he shall bring forth a new age of Magic
1. One Small pendant One Large Change

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Jim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

A simple Costume thats what Xander had been striving for something no funny remarks could be made of something he could wear after the trick or treating was done and say "yeah so what?" and he'd found the idea in the place he was most often the Library it didn't just stock Watchery books after all and was that a real word? Xander had been reading these books for a while now but at Buffy's arrival and the realisation the Supernatural was real been turned off of them fearing the creatures mentioned might be real the Vamps of this universe were bad enough. The character he'd chosen basically wore normal clothes and a brown Leather Duster a very Van Hellsing Badass image in his mind he'd taken inspiration from the television adaptation though holding the Hockey stick that was really meant to be a Staff Harry Dresden was just cool in Xanders mind to show willing effort for the Troll Snyder he also bought from the Costume shop Ethan's which he'd browsed for laughs a necklace pendant a five pointed star inside a circle this costume was begging to be made it was fate one stop at home for a sweets pot in the shape of a Skull newly christened Bob and Xander was ready to meet up with the girls at the Summers house.

The girls weren't at the Summers house apparently Cordelia had done what she'd consider a good deed for those she saw as social outcasts they saved her and others so she'd decided to help them for once she invited them to her house party in the hills and they'd agreed to take the detentions screw Snyder, Willow was dragged of course Joyce was very sorry and apologetic. "Crap!"

'Well at least he hadn't chosen an embarrassing costume thank god.' He'd chaperone the kids anyway Xander reminisced about how he used to be the escorted one him and Jessie loved Halloween it was one of their few escapes from their respective dead end alchoholic Parents Xander would let these kids have the fun like he once did.

Larry just didn't know when to back off the idiot had been taunting and bullying since Elementary school but now with some actual fighting skills and no Buffy to interupt Larry learned a lesson it involved a bloody nose he may be a Football Player but he didn't know how to take a punch there was a mean crack Xander's parting comment was "i really don't need a bodyguard Larry."

"Harris! where's Summers! and where's Rosenberg? and where's your costume?" Xander truly loathed! Snyder not for his hate and disregard of all Children most faculty in Sunnydale shouldn't be around a School environment they took the jobs out of requirement a few like Principal Flootie before his death cared for the students no Xander hated Snyder for his bellowing in everyone's face of their worthlessness he reminded Xander of Tony not Dad he'd never earned that title.

He replied to the little worm in front of him in a fake jolly manner knowing nothing would make him happy anyway.'

"Sorry sir the girls were invited to the Mayor's party last minute by Cordelia Chase." Xander knew saying this would calm him of their absence without repercussion the Mayor was respected by Snyder to a gross degree their were no fewer than nine photo's of a smiling Richard Wilkins the Third, around the halls and Snyder carried a rag to polish them whenever he passed them by anyone defacing the pictures gained four detentions as a standing punishment.' "As for my costume i'm wearing it now sir." Snyder looked him up and down for a minute with a sneer of disgust and puzzlement held on his face and a tone of derision in his voice said. "How does what your wearing and a Hockey stick constitute a costume and you better have a good answer because to me you look like a Hobo you'll one day be." 'Ass.'

"Well sir i'm Harry Dresden Wizard and Paranormal Detective as for my evidence." He dug around and pulled out from the deep pocket the first in the book series titled Storm Front then pulled it open to a marked page Snyder did not look happy with a logical explanation he couldn't go against or punish for. "very well as the other two hoodlums aren't here you'll take their groups." He seemed satisfied he quirked an ugly grin "you can take their kids tonight instead of the reasonable number of three." he walked of with a weird swagger happy it seems to have spread a little more misery to the world Xander addressed the nine kids in front of him giving advice on getting extra candy to Xander liked being the cool older kid for once it was great but nine kids was a bit much as he stuffed the book back in his pocket he asked himself what next? A bad Question to ask on the Hellmouth.

* * *

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden learning Wizard didn't know how the hell he got here to this little chaotic town dressed up for Halloween the last thing he remembered was stumbling out of justin Du'Mornes burning basement grabbing Bob the spirit of knowledge's skull on the way out he was still smoking where he'd passed through the flames "What the Hell? ah shit!" he scattered from the small creatures around him they seemed a bit dazed themselves he quickly regained equilibreum picked up Bob off of the floor then ran down an alleyway and up a fire escape ladder once he was on the roof puffing and panting from exertation he once again asked himself. "What the Hell!" the response he got from the always sarcastic Bob was. "more than you know Harry not that that's a difficulty." "So you know something spill Bob thats a command by the way." This was all said through gritted teeth he didn't have time for the normal cajoling he'd just lost Elaine she and his trusted Master had both tried to bind him to their will and although it was in self defence he'd broken a Law of Magic he'd used Magic to Kill another even if it was self defence that was a Death sentence from the White Council being brought wherever he was on top of this was not a good night he was not in the mood.

"You are not truly Harry Dresden" this was said in a flat tone Bob couldn't lie so how? "What'd you mean i'm not yes i am! Of course i am! I'm Harry Dresden Explain yourself!" "it's all very simple but not if you look in the reflection of that puddle you'll see."

He looked and saw what Bob meant did this night kept getting more and more stressfull more and more worse the face was a boy still high school age this was too much altogether he croaked out. "Bob please just tell me please whats going on?" The Skull seemed by the sound of its voice to empathise. "Its difficult you have to understand this is someting humans and in fact most creatures don't realise but not everything is known you have and i for some reason been summoned tonight looking at the Aura's around us someone turned everyone into their costumes and as the Magic feels so wrong as it does i'd say were in another Dimension where we would be but fiction so someone would dress as you." Harry took this in and boiled down to the core elements of its someone elses fault. "What can we do about it?" His voice was calm now ready to get angry he had a target for his violence somewhere around here. "Simple your favourite type of Magic Harry they cast Magic on you there should be a trace use it to find them." And do violence was left unsaid this would be easy his preferred Magical method was among other things the redirecting of energy or like calls to like or to use the proper word was Thaumaturgy this was going to be easy. It wasn't so easy as was going to be expected upon invoking the energy he found it was so corrupted that it made him throw up something was terribly wrong with the Magic around here oh well plan B.' Harry opened his sense's right up his third eye and discovered why the Magic was so tainted it was the Land itself it was tainted by a Nexus a place where Ley Lines converged all at once they were few but they existed when untamed they let all sorts in to the world. The largest known Nexus was where the White Council placed their Headquarters in Edinburugh but a trail was found it wasn't even partially masked in any form that smacked of arrogance and idiocy.

It took half an hour to get to the target destination a half hour of Hell in his mind as the Fury stewed he contemplated that he wasn't really there but was the result of a Spell someone else breaking a Law of Magic a delicate Branch that should never be meddled with in his opinion he'd thought to of avoided some mind magics from Du'morne tonight and now it seemedd he was the creation of it he didn't want to stop and think too deeply he avoided the topic as much as poosible saving innocents, dodging both out of control fake and real Monsters he soon got the hang of the difference on which to attack by Aura recognition one of the real Creatures had rallied a group they soon scattered like the cowards they were once he started with the Fire a threat to most things.

Tonight's Magic all lead back onto the Main Street a Costume Shop called Ethans the lights were out the lock bolt shut a simple use of Telekenisis undid that there weren't any great Wards to see but a simple Redirect Ward commonly referred to these days as an S.E.P. Field it wasn't the true name but Douglas Adams had left his mark through Fiction on the Supernatural world as much as he'd left one on the Mundane it smacked of incompetence no Sensors even!, All this trouble caused by some idiot who probably knew nothing but he didn't yet know this Magic he was angry and would be teaching someone a lesson tonight but he wasn't stupid or careless. Harry creapt in silently Bob left in a carrier bag found along the way a Hockey stick Blasting Staff held across his centre. There was a light on in the back Harry observed already having figured out the Focus of the Spell was that Big Ass statue right there it wasn't a hard thing to figure out common sense really.

The Caster of this madness was talking to one of the changed ones locked in a cage they'd been transformed into a Disney Genie of all things the Caster was getting frustrated apparently the magic he wanted undone was contractual in nature so couldn't be undone except by a greater force which the Genie really wasn't apparently the Nexus was meant to make this Genie powerful enough to grant real Wishes yeah right, but the plan didn't work out. The plan was flawed all the costumes got an equal measure of Magic when this time limited to tonight Spell ended everyone would be sent back but to Harry that was not enough being sent into an Oblivion as a Fictional Character and even if he went home there was a likely to be executed he'd had time to think tonight and this was an actual chance of escape somewhere noone could track him to so what he was about to do would make him a right bastard ending possibly the life of his host but screw him and screw the Seven Laws this was a desperation thought something he would never of normally done but the cumulative stress of the day had built up and got to him he made a decision from the Genies's explanation he hatched a plan a simple one but it should work he held Bob up and whispered quietly so as not to be heard. "Bob i command you to give into my essence of being all of the magic that makes you exist" and it worked Harry watched as the small mote of dust like being merged with him felt as his usual Magic actually more than doubled and then felt the pain as muscles seemed to be lit on fire apparently this Guy had previous run ins with the Supernatural and he'd affected that it took the iron will infused by his lessons under Du'Morne to not scream out to grit his teeth and stay standing but when it was over he felt Alive was the only word to say it he had no doubts no cares and he was ready to teach this Bastard in there he was noone's toy he started off with a flame ball to slag the Genie's lamp it came out super sized the cage was slagged instead blowing the caster off his feet five foot back Harry felt the backlash by the change in air pressure and wind blown around the room knocking over all the furiture of the room and the costumes not rented or bought.

"Wh-who are you?" said the little shit in front of him "What don't you recognise one of your own creations? I'm hurt no let me rephrase that i'm pissed off actually and ready to make sure your in some real pain!" The English Mage was on all fours scrambling backwards as fast as possible repeating the Mantra. "Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit." He obviously wasn't ready for an attack tonight not even thinking of the world outside more just wanting his escape from whatever Contract he was stuck in he was looking over the shoulder though obviously at the Foci of the Spell. "you're not getting away that easily i'm going to beat you to a pulp break your arms and legs before we even think about touching that Statue." Better to not take risks the Magic might not hold him at all he wanted his vengance as a primary in his feared state he had had to kill Bob some Balance was needed the beating went on quite awhile interogation intersperced apparently he was a Book Character in this Universe a somewhat anti-hero that gave him some hope for when he was pulled back home he did indeed break both arms and legs in several places of Ethan Rayne and punched him Black and Blue Harry's own fists actually hurtat the end and were bloody. Out of steam and time as Sunlight was approaching he wrote a note explaining to his host body of no hard feelings. Ethan was in no state to escape even if he wasn't tied up properly Harry's Father having been a stage Magician taught a lot about knots luckily the Magic actually protected the people and returned them to their former state before the Spell but the Magic in Xander was expertly modified to stay once Harry knew the ritual and its specifics he learned of Xander's memories and of his Nocturnal activities. The Vampires and Demons here were actually Wusse's in his opinion he charged his power into this body to the maximum hoping to help the boys potential increase Harry didn't know if it'd work but best to try duties done resolved and now knowing there was nothing he could do to fight the spells undoing he lifted the bust and smashed it down hard undoing the Chaos magics changing Xander Harris forever the PTB in the higher realms looked on and nodded their approval deciding to possibly give him a helping hand or two after all this boy saved one of their Slayers from death multiple times including once in the cave of the Master Vampire Heinrich Nest whilst up against a Codex Prophecy while the Balance Demon Whistlers so called Protege' did nothing but mope they watched Xander collapse and helped the memories and potential Magical Core stay with a little influencing and placed an object to be found at a later date and if the boy was seen to be promising maybe another planning ahead was the PTB's specialty.

And Xander woke he remembered it all with clarity of his own true memories it was so vivid a lifetime in a few moments this was the moment of Xanders Regenesis as a person the Universe stopped as Thousands of Prophecies pesky things that they were, were destroyed in an instant by a change in the fabric of reality this would be the start of a new age of Magic.


	2. Ethans Fate

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Jim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

Xander almost dry heaved as he woke from the exertation his body had canabalised the fat in his body turning it into energy he needed food and drink he felt like he'd challenged Buffy to a ten round fighting and drinking contest he got up and looked around he knew the Magic had stuck he could feel it in his bones just as he also knew the Hyena Primal had awakened last night and partally merged with him that was something that would need researching Ethan Rayne was still in the corner gagged and blindfolded Harry didn't want him knowing what was happening in regards to the merging the bastard might use it in the future for his own Vengance.

Xander wasn't as powerful as Harry not yet he wasn't even half as powerful maybe a quarter if that but that would grow with time he could tell but this meant he could get what Harry never did control fine control over the abilities no need for the Sledge Hammer approach this was a good thing the Hockey stick was just that at the moment the Runes drawn on it were a kids idea of what they should look like but with time well it seemed time was going to factor a lot into his future plans he stole some money from the counter along with the keys to the door locked up and went for food.

Meat mobile was a small Franchise setup of burger vans a subsidary of the Double Meat Palace they weren't health crazy at all they were cheap stomach heavy greasy food and fast. Xander ate seven quarter pounder beef burgers all with cheese, onions, and ketchup he then proceeded to astonish the Cook as he ate five servings of fries four cans of pepsi and one Hot dog all the trimmings the BURP! was worth the Capital letters. The Town looked like a bomb had hit it no bodies to be seen just smashed windows and a demolished Park area all except Ethan's, that was the work of redirect wards Wards on the shop mostly which in layman's terms were best described by the author Douglas Adams an S.E.P. Field short for Somebody Elses Problem, people just looked at the area where the Wards were and didn't care the mind forgot about it saw it as inconsequential the Spell was useless when you had friends to invite as it wasn't selective but good for hiding where you lived otherwise the Spell also had the weakness that against any skilled Magic User it failed which is why the only Magic costume Ethan sold was that of a Terry Pratchett character called Rincewind who ran away all the time instead of using Magic he sold twelve of those it just happenstance that Xander had picked up the Pendant in an accessories box when the Casting was going on Ethan didn't even think of it. Energised from the food bought with Ethan's money it was time to sort the English Mage and make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

Sunnydale High School was untouched nothing seemed to of been damaged on the East side of Town where the richer owners lived there literally seemed to be a barrier to the troubles cars were smashed on one side of the street and even sometimes blown up and left alone on the other this would bear looking into later on another thing to add to his growing list. Luckily with all the break ins it had been decided long ago that it was better to save on repairs and leave the doors of the High School open even on Weekends it was a weird policy to be sure but was off setted by the classrooms having locked sturdy doors and three security guards who were meant to constantly rove the place they mostly just played cards or watched movies in the janitors hut at night and hardly worked in the morning they knew about Sunnydale's other side. Some creeping was still required Xander wasn't yet sure if he was going to tell the others what happened on Halloween they might try to reverse the effects like with the Hyena but the Scoobies weren't needed anyway not for this he knew what he wanted having researched it in a couple of methods thoroughly after Catherine Madison and her body swapping. By the end of today he was going to strip Ethan of his Power he was too dangerous to keep it the book he wanted was kept in the cage he opened the lock it showed Magic users here really were lax about security in relation to the Dresden verse.

Giles had some hefty Magic books and weapons and still no sight of Wards maybe he couldn't cast them he'd have to see Giles with his Mage sight personally to know if the Librarian had any Power within him. The ingredients of the power stripping potion were common things moss ground up into a paste he got that from the school gardens under the greenhouses scraped with his hand and plopped in a lunch box container the ashes of three birds eggs still easy there were quite a few nests in the area the climb to the tree's gave him some scrapes though, a handful of salt easily bought on the way back and a glass of blood of the intended one to be bound that wouldn't be hard either Ethan probably lost more than enough blood on the shop floor last night even if it wasn't fresh it'd still work.

The only reason Ethan hadn't died of blood loss before the spell's completion was because Harry had cauterised the wounds with magical flame the book was only needed for the ridiculously long chant it went on for two pages and had to be recited in front of the target the mumbled ranting of. "What are you doing! What are you doing!" From Ethan didn't help he had to be a tough bugger to be still talking in his state the gag was off to feed the potion paste to him this was done all at once a bit like a dougfh ball he had his mouth forced shut and nose held tight it would take an hour or two for the Potion to activate Xander used that time to rob the place properly money and Magic books he didn't yet know how Harry's magic would react in this Universe he just knew he had a well of Power and he'd been affected by Ethan's Magic all the better when researching what hapened later with the Hyena if he knew the specifics he knocked out and duct taped Ethan all over and shut him in the boot of his own rented car a chevrolet laccetti cheap better to walk if i had the choice it was time to burn down the store.

two hours later

Ethan came to with a blinding headache and pain all over not that was surprising with last nights trouble he never expected one of his creations to come back and bite him on the arse like that and god what a damn bite he had the worst he expected to be found by was Ripper or Rupert as he now went by he even wanted him to show up if he got the mark of Eyghon off he'd gloat if not he'd piss him off show him he was still a bastard Ripper's calling card was when angry a spell that was dark in nature a torture spell that made the target relive old pains in their heads and although the costume thing wasn't nice it wasn't a dark spell Eyghon would come for the one with the darker aura first and the time limit was drawing nearer.

The Sunlight was in his eyes Oh god did he hurt did he mention that yet. "Good morning Ethan hows the pain today?" 'Oh god it was that psycho from last night.' "We are currently two blocks over from the hospital." 'Thank god' "unfortunately if you want to get there you'll have to walk from here i seem to have lost the keys silly me." This was all said in a very jovial manner like he was commenting about the weather. "also iv'e got a busy day today so i'm going to have to leave you here but before i go i will tell you two things one i removed you powers its irreversible and two-." Here he paused and then the voice was harsher and he grabbed ethan by the bloodied shirt "- If i ever see you in Sunnydale again i'll make you regret it and make last nights Talk! seem like a dream a Fantasy to wish for you get me?" Ethan didn't respond just focused on the one aspect his Power had been removed he had no protection he was good as dead already Eyghon would get him soon no denying his only chance now lay in running when he looked up again now through his almost fully swollen shut eyes the boy was gone it was time to himself.

Xander watched from a distance as Ethan regained himself and started to slowly creak and crawl off like a zombie out of those old black and white Horror flicks Ethan before today was a Practicing Mage and no matter the flavour of Magic that always required resilience of will telling the Universe to do the impossible he never doubted the man would get up and wouldn't care if he didn't last night had given him a darker outlook on life Xander's parting words as he walked away was a simple muttered comment of.

"What a Bastard."


	3. Giles's past Giles' Story

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Tim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

Xander's first destination after abandoning Ethan was Giles house he'd used the time of watching the shop burn to decide what he was going to say to the group. He wasn't going to say nothing they would of heard of some weirdness for the night they'd be suspicious if he knew nothing. He would take the tried and tested method of a useless comedic relief Xander who with his home made costume for the night spent the night stuck on a fire exit to them Xander was under valued they didn't realise he was the one who forced Angel into the Master's Lair or the C.P.R. was his idea even the good stuff he did was passed off as fluke he wasn't going to tell them of the merging but he was going to start learning Magic openly with a few control exercises which Harry never mastered anyway it would look like he was a budding novice not right away maybe a week or two bring it up saying he'd been studying by himself yeah that'd work a plan in the works already.

Buffy and Willow were already at Giles's and apparrently explaining to him their own weirdness events Buffy had spent the night as seventeenth century noble who kept screaming and running away in fear and Willow as a Leia Organa from Return of the Jedi a good compromise for her a camoflage raincoat and flappy eared hat even now Buffy could speak french a lot more fluently than before even if it wasn't perfect Whereas Willow got nothing from the spell Xander theorised it was the Slayer aspect retaining the memory they all got a laugh out of his story of being stuck on a fire exit for the night even Giles chuckled a little bit talking of Giles Xander when looking properly saw that Giles was previously a Magic user but had stopped casting for some reason and didn't have Wards on his apartment either when they mentioned they were going to research what caused the problem Xander inocuously mentioned seeing fire trucks at the costume store Willow was the one to mention the name of the place and that the owner was British this apparently got Giles on a Tangent of cursing epitaphs he went and got a crumpled photo showing a younger Giles and Ethan. "Was this him?" "um yes um it was Giles what does this mean?" Willow was great with her insatiable curiosity he wouldn't have to ask the awkwad questions himself the all awaited a reply Giles poured himself a glass of whisky sat down scratched his head then Buffy fed up of waiting shouted. "Giles!" he glared at her a rare enough thing for Giles to show any form of backbone to Buffy so she backed down. "You ah, have to understand this isn't easy for me when i was younger i and five friends as a group we ah' practiced that is Magic together." He scratched his head again and took a swig of the Whisky

"in our foolishness we tried out a lot of the heavier Arts nothing Evil just nothing good we obeyed no Law but ourselves we killed Demons some of the tougher ones that can only be killed through Magic called ourselves The Valour" he snorted at an insider joke obviously.

"It was also our groups rock band name." He chuckled darkly sipping his Whisky and pouring some more the Scoobies looked weirdly at the proclamation of a younger Giles in a Rock band.

"And then we found a book on rituals that intensified your Magic easier casting more Power we were addicted soon to such rituals damn the consequences and the last rituals did that damn us i mean it was called getting the mark of Eyghon." Xander took a deep breath something the others didn't notice he now knew where this was going he'd learned the facts of the Mark last night Giles carried on.

"If we had succeeded which we didn't we would of been able to Astral project ourselves to the Higher and Lower realms i can tell you thats a lot of Power in Magical terms and the side effect of euphoria wasn't bad either unfortunately in our haste we didn't research properly what we thought was a dream spirit was a mistranslation the book meant Demonic wraith essence of Dreams and we'd just bound ourselves to it killing our friend in the process." He grimaced at the memory and drank the whole glass of Whisky refilling it to the top his hand visibly shaked "Giles!" eeped out Willow the story wasn't over yet Xander knew it just got worse.

"We all save Ethan gave up Magic Ethan decided to use older Magic known as Chaos worshipping to become a magical Mercenary of sorts all bidders welcome good and bad." Giles had emphasised the word **Bad**. "I went into seclusion on a small island were a large Coven of practicing White Witches lived they helped me get over my Magic addiction thats when i learned my love of books learning dead languages i translated old books with accuarcy into more modern Languages not wanting others to fall into my trap i was recruited into the Watchers Council proper eight years ago the reason i wanted to help others you see to fight back the darkness is you see the Mark that is the Mark of Egyhon is binding within this year he will come for me and my soul." Xander felt sorry for Giles he honestly couldn't see a way out of this one.

Ethan Rayne sat in the hospital his Magic gone all that power now he knew he had nothing to lose he was going to heal up and find that boy whoever he was if it was last thing before Eyghon came that he would do was he would get his Vengance.!


	4. magic, Magic, and Lea?

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Tim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

After some more talking from Giles about how his situation being an unstoppable death and his showing everyone the Mark he told them how the Watcher's Council didn't know any of this Giles wanted to keep active to the end and would do it with or without them there was much crying and hugs given by the girls and consoling by Xander "Sorry for you G-man." The girls convinced Giles to tell Jenny the truth of what she was getting into and that was a large argument there about his privacy but Giles finally backed down realising that Jenny had indeed earned and deserved the truth.

The very first thing Xander did when he left Giles' place wasn't go to carve a new Blasting rod then prepare to go charging into the dark streets killing anything inhuman indeed that action wouldn't be for a while not the least because of the solidified view Harry had of his Universe that unhuman didn't mean Evil it didn't mean good either it just meant different. Xander's first action was to continue his morning tradition and buy two different Newspapers he did this every day now since the Hyena when Principal Flutie had been reported as being eaten by Wild dogs Xander looked at Headlines and tried to pry the Fact from Fiction some of the Headlines were just too ridiculous for words. Xander was also wanted to know if there were any negative effects from last night for people other than the costume wearers who were fully protected by the Magic as Ethan's Spell beseeched a God of a greater Pantheon they would even be influenced to return home safely after the Spell ended so there was no chance of a costume identity had entered the sewers trying to find its natural habitat or hunting for food it reassured him there wouldn't be dissapearences like his friend Jessie's litte sister Anna aged eight she went missing during the Summer just gone he tried looking but she was just a statistic he broke down three days later after they found her body Mauled and dumped in an alley he hadn't told Willow. The Headlines of the day talked of widespread damages done by a passing Biker gang having a Halloween revelry it had the usual list of deaths the list was actually smaller than any normal night only six people died last night. 'Guess what Giles said last week was right in saying Halloween is normally an unusually quiet night. 'Not all reports could say gangs on PCP people were gullible in this town but not that badly the deaths were accounted for as instead "Pet Claws Neighbour!", and "Escapee from Local Insanity Ward goes on Mass Killing Spree!" That was one of the few Original Headlines actually it was amazing the downplay that both the 'Sunnydale Gazzettte' and 'Post' could get away with it wasn't only the Police Force that was the worst in the country apparently. 'Shitheads' these were dark thoughts for Xander Harris as he used to be as optomistic as possible even if he had a bad home life, and his high school sat on the bloody Mouth of Hell. Newspapers read and thrown away the rest of the Weekend was spent doing one thing Meditation inside a containment circle drawn with salt not an exciting thing to do but he was trying to correct his Energy Flows and attaining the Focus right for Magic. Salt because it made it easy to dispose of the circle after being finished and left no awkward questions from his sometimes intruding mother the Circle in itself wasn't truly Magical at all it was just a way to direct his magic to set boundaries in his mind it heightened his perception within the area being aware of himself **more!** it couldn't be described better in any simpler layman's terms you had to experience it to know it. The salt was a learners stabiliser with practice with enough concentration the Circle could be drawn within his mind he'd decided to start channeling his power seeing his limits he was currently as the fanboy he was, doing the Jedi Dagobah thing and floating multiple objects in different orbits this wasn't just fun and games though for all of the memories of Harry learning about and using Magic that didn't make the skill his in any way as each Wizards Magic flowed differently through their body and each Spell was cast to an individualistic style that developed as the Wizard did all Xander got from Harry was a ton of basic groundings in Theory and the much needed Power potential he'd tested himself before Halloween and found himself to be a near null when it came to the ability to channel Magical power that was no longer true even with only a quarter of a still young Dresden's power Xander would soon be a formidable opponent.

* * *

It was now Saturday he'd gone to bed around Two, in the Morning satisfied with his little progress it was now Seven Thirty, the Sun was rising and Xander was jogging at a slow pace he was still panting from exertation though this was his three mile jogging and Morning fitness routine it started Ten Months ago something he started of his own innitative when he realised for all the Slaying he'd been doing his Speed, Stamina, and general Strength was crap. He felt like at the time this was the only way to improve and properly make a contribution rather than be just a distraction to Buffy he was sweating particularly today as he was wearing his new Duster he wouldn't take it off better to train in the conditions you'll be living and fighting in his legs ached the muscles pained from being this active it was a slow limp back to the house for Breakfast and a Shower.

Now awake Xander packed the Salt and a few other nescessities prepared to make his way on out last night was stupid and pushing his luck what would he have said if his parents had come into the room they would have freaked! no better not to risk it he was going to practice elsewhere today the ideal place would be the Library with its unlimited resources but he was worried he might be interrupted by GIles who sometimes came in even on Weekends to read those same books. 'That man needs either another hobby or a private life other than being focused on Jenny and god i hope that explanation of Eghyon goes well.'

But no for that reason fear of discovery the Library was out but the School itself not so much.

-Sunnydale High Half hour later

The Music room more speciffically Marcy the Crazy Invisble girl's Music room totally out of the way and left unlocked he setup as last night and redid the exercise from last night making them more intricate adding more objects what he was doing was a basic as it centered around both increasing his eventual potential Power growth and helping to Instinctualise Magic.

The Meditation wasn't just for getting Power though the biggest worry was a long term one, Halloween night the Hyena power flared that meant either residual Power which he was hoping for or' the Hyena wasn't so gone just dormant there weren't any aspects of the Hyena showing as far as he could tell and he was checking constantly testing himself no sudden increase in Speed, Strength, or Senses no extra Agressiveness Xander was wondering if all that would surface at once and with the emotional change if he would even care when it did because right now he was so shit scared. The reasons Meditation had been the first thing he did getting to know himself solidly knowing it'd help him know if he was changing and giving him the chance to fight it tooth and nail the Primal with its ability to not care for others in some way scared him worse than the Vampires did they at least had the excuse of nature of being Demon's without Soul's or conscience he would soon have to research more deeply into the books of Giles on the Primal Posession's.

It was Ten O' Clock He couldn't meditate any longer he wasn't that good at it yet to do so for proper long periods of time he started to get distracted instead he took to using a bit of kinetic energy to throw and stick paperclips in the wall sure a Magical version of darts wasn't exactly what he had the Power for but it could only help his aiming ability and it was something to do at night maybe he could make some more games up to improve his power when others were nearby.

He'd soon gotten fed up with the paper clip darts and was now in his Circle about to start meditating again when he heard a female voice from directly behind him say "what a waste." Xander span around and was up on his feet instantly a knife in hand. All that was there was a 'human' woman young mid twenties with pale skin and ice blue eyes in long red dress Raven black hair standing there quite at ease even with the knife in his hand. "Well your reaction i suppose is a good one but we expected more you know so much potential." Her voice was very sultry very nice but Xander didn't know how this woman got here the door was locked from the inside with a bit of rope he tied to the handle which was still there now so out of some form of self preservation he looked at her with ALL his senses and his Third Sight an ability of Harry's he'd been putting off using went active for Xander he went unconcious from the Overload, the woman smiled and sighed she had just then acomplished a main part of her mission the boy now had got his Third Sight ***** going a gift that would very soon in the Future be of much Use to Them in the Higher Ups plans it would also help her with her second part of her mission with even a small imprint of the Hellmouth forever forged into his memory he would have to work for her Bosses now it was inevitable he had seen Evil and his character meant he would be driven to its destruction beyond his own safety it was a dirty trick but most of her kind used dirty tricks regularly they had a higher success rate afterall she waited for him to wake.

=======================================Xanders Dreamscape ===============================

Even in his mind Unconcious Xander was screaming it was too much it was Wrong! it wasn't meant to be it didn't fit the pattern of the Universe he felt like he was wearing a Crown of Jagged glass spikes! sticking into his brain hard! It was an all out assault on his mental plane he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. But at the same time as he was seeing and feeling this and in the pattern there was a rightness' a small amount of what the Universe should be it was small but there he concentrated on that he would not let this thing destroy him it was but a memory now and that couldn't hurt him he took the lessons of Dresden's Master Justin DuMorne focus past it compartmentalise the pain its still there and would have to be dealt with but it would be more muted in controlled conditions he was a bastard teacher who felt pain was sometimes a good teacher but the results spoke for themselves in harry's successes in the books it worked slowly throbbing pulsing bass pounding internal input of sensing the hellmouth became background it was still there would never be gone as this was a wound that would not heal a metaphysical scar he knew what had happened he experienced the Hellmouth it was the other that bothered him the thing that was the rightness' what was it and why was it human shaped? he took a bit longer sorting himself out then dragged himself back to the land of the wakened careful to make sure his third eye didn't trip active once again.

======================================End Dreamscape ==================================

Xander woke he was lying down still on the floor in the music room he shuddered at what he'd experienced 'maybe that woman had gone' he hoped and then a voice interupted his thoughts "ah your awake i see took your time didn't you over an hour wasted, silly little Ape." that last part was muttered but not exactly in a hush hush way she obviously didn't care what he thought of her. He pried his head up and leaned on his hand not yet able to manage much more she wasn't a threat she could of attacked him while he was out otherwise he didn't doubt the over an hour comment people were not meant to just see the workings of the Hellmouth it took a toll his energy reserves were dissapated as well probably released on instinct when theThird Sight activated but there should be some damage if that was true which there wasn't oh well introspections over let the introductions begin all the sooner we can get to threatening he decided screw politness with what he'd just been throufgh because of her. "Who? and more importantly What are you?" She whoever just smirked not even hiding her amusement in any way. "i'm well the closest and best approximation those memories will give you is Sidhe someone who is a made sentient form of creation your Magic sees me as another part of the World what your eyes see and mind is hearing is a construct allowed Avatar much like a summoned demon in that Universe." Well that gave him some ground rules understanding but led him into scary powerful territory as well she obviously by her description if it was held true not weak at all and anyone who describes themselves as similar to a Fae was not worth crossing without reason.

"Ok well that's one question answered at least now the others who?, what?, why?,and will you be hurting me?"

She huffed "I won't be hurting you i promise you that much." A promise was always good but whether she would be held to that promise in any form he didn't know. "I am as i said being of Creation i am normally an energy being from the Higher Planes but with all the portals that the Demonics use it affects us badly so Millenia ago our ruling people threw as many Demonics out of this Dimension as possible this was eons ago by the way Dinosaur time. They creep back but its not as bad as it once was so we became the 'ruling powers' here defending this place and by proxy its people that is humans and such we made deals had certain people of power declared our Champions so in return for them doing our bidding they got help in various forms the oldest bargains was with the Shadow men they made a constant Champion now called the Slayer." Xander's breath hitched this was big time info big time stuff really. "Less Demons or more dead Demons the better for us there have been of course treaties with the powerful ones who we couldn''t chuck out not without large damage inflicted on both sides at least so now you have the Power within we come to you we and i know the name sounds presumptious darling but i as a grunt didn't choose it i the Balance Demon known as Lea representitive of the Powers That Be do charge to Alexander Lavelle Harris to be our Champion.

Xander actually knew a little about the Powers That Be, of course the minor Gods they were called the Major ones rarely bothered with humanity outside Ritual and Prayer these days.

Rulers of the Slayer line if Giles was here he would be warning him to think before answering the PTB's were notorious for throwing away Champions after use it was something he'd object to loudly if not for the Power these beings had made him an amoeba and Xander couldn't exactly gain protection from their opposition conflicting goals see he was trying to exterminate the opposition the Demon Lords and their ilk minions.

"Can I Negotiate terms?" He asked she just started laughing for about five minutes inside she was wondering 'why he wasn't thanking her for the opportunity to be a Champion like many of the other losers chosen this should be to him the Golden Goose.' "Why Alexander surely you trust us surely you're happy about this offer we are not evil in our methods." 'Pragmatic' would be the word in her mind. "Yeah see i kind of have heard of you guys before see we have a Watcher here and i read their version of the 10 Labours of Herakles" she winced internally 'not the best footing she hoped for oh well she could talk around that' "and their version of Jason of the Argonauts death, really you guys had to do that? i mean come on!" 'Well no luck she was told to get this boy to accept she would get him she didn't want to fail this one they may decide otherwise she requires _'Absolution' _the means by which the Powers controlled Balance Demons was the threat that if you weren't of use you were to be broken down in to your base components for a new beings beginning and the Powers' didn't spare in its use either she was much more serious now. "What would your terms be speak concisely and think quickly i am not going to have long deals and bargains." She was hoping to confuse him she was afraid she might be recalled at any moment now.

Xander took a few moments anyway remembering her earlier comment of being like a Fae he didn't want them to accept but not follow through on the spirit of the deal he was making so he had to word things carefully.

In a very formal tone "okay nice and simple you got it in return for control of my influence on this plane and a position as their Champion."

"I shall not be traded into service to other than the self proclaimed Powers That Be."

_many a hero suddenly found himself a pawn in the demonic armies due to being a bargaining chip for some treaty or other _

"I shall not be used in service to other Powers against my moral code at current time."

_Just to safely reinforce rule one._

"I shall not be exiled or transferred in any manner by the Powers without my own consent."

_No sending me away to Dimension of Hell X._

"I shall not be lied to or misled by any of the Powers' representitive's.

_Better to not kill innocents and know that what your doing is justified._

"I shall not give up domain placement of my Soul into the Hereafter."

_This was a biggie he was passing on no matter what not held in limbo for further purpose._

"I shall not be destroyed or harmed in any manner if i refuse to comply with the Powers'."

_A good safety clause from spiteful or corrupt Leaders. _

"My Friends, Families, those around me and Allies shall not be destroyed or harmed in any manner if i refuse to comply by the Powers."

_Again reinforcing a previous rule or he could suddenly find an innocent threatened to get his __**Persuasion**__._

"My Powers and abilities shall not be modified or removed without my consent."

_Leave me helpless against enemies made they will not._

"The Powers' may not through inaction try to harm, or destroy me where they would normally be required to take action as my employers."

_No dropping me in an ambush to kill me off, a way they could keep blood from their hands the Powers' hated breaking deals outright_

"I can if any of these terms are broken at any time choose to break from their influence without any reprimand."

_'Heh try and screw me over now' was Xander's thoughts.'_

Lea didn't even try hiding the shudder's or winces as these rules were recited she knew they wanted him needed him she hadn't felt an objection through the mental link it limited the Powers' options with him somewhat but they learnt to screw people over a long time ago and afterall their main opposition were now Lawyers the question was if she herself would survive today "fine agreed." "Then if you are indeed a representatiive of the Powers That Be and those recited rules are agreed upon and followed i shall agree to be their Champion. "There was no noticable affect no fanfare but Lea's smile and back to relaxed attitude told him it worked. "So Darling now that your mine lock, stock why dont i get down to the specifics." She paused 'not a nice term for xander he felt ownership shouldn't be implied he had Harry's memories of another being who treated him like that like his whole life was hers to choose what to do with Xander then froze at that thought 'Lea she was brought into being to be his Balance Demon did they take her self image from his head was she modelled personality wise after her the name certainly implied it how could he be so stupid Lea short for Leansidhe Crap.' "Now that you are a Champion I can now give you limited advice, knowledge, and warnings and my first piece of advice would be get out of that dump you and your parents call a home get your own place its not hard in this town you kill a Demon steal the house no payments ever be made to the realtors or land owners theirs an agreement their i won't go into but it exists so advice one leave and settle roots elsewhere obvious really." Xander scowled and quipped back a response of "yeah that'll be cheap i'll just rob a Bank for the money to feed myself shall i?" Lea looks strangely pleased for a moment and says your right of course silly me." She smiles softly "I Don't think in totally human ways you understand i don't have to think of such petty things usually." 'Yep definately a Fae like being thinking of Money and rules as an abstract.' "Well if your not leaving the dump yet next piece of advice common sense really get a completely new style of casting Magic don't follow the patterns of that Dresden fellow and start shouting Fuego you'll soon be connected to the story's of that Universe otherwise something we don't want i suggest looking into a book on Eastern Magics they would suit you as a _Fighter."_ She emphasised the word fighter and raised fists in for a second it was annoying the prospect of finding a completely new style of magic but she was right Sound advice and more practical then the first but he had to ask "why don't you guys want others knowing about the origins of my Powers? I mean i know why i don't want others knowing anyway but why don't you?" "You are the result of an unexpected thing a scenario we didn't previously explore such is the nature of Chaos Magic that no Seer foresaw this outcome on either side as a Champion you are protected from high level scrying but not human level so when they suddenly see you flinging Magic about eventually they'll try to find the Root of your Magic but now they can't." She smiled widely. "However our own Seers have looked at events and if you do indeed tell your companions at any time where your powers come from they take to remove them thinking you once again posessed or such most times that ends badly freed Chaos Magic is not a thing anyone wants. You are a Wild card so to speak our Seers now know how things are going their's don't." serious again "But if you start shouting Fuego so to speak the advantage is lost so new Magics for you is the way to go." An acceptable if long winded answer he just nodded though glad to feel vindicated in his choice to keep this all a secret. now because of your condition not to be misled I have to tell you one small Modification that was made last night as your powers were settling we didn't want you giving away secrets afterall your i believe you call it Soul Stare ****** it will now only activate when you have your Third Sight active as well" that was a good thing he didn't want to have to start staring at peoples noses and foreheads when speaking to them something he hadn't even thought of but he had to ask. "Any other modifcations made last night." "None at all." "Good no problems then." "Two pieces of information you should ruminate on though and they are connected Why aren't there more Active Wards in this Town and why is there such a thing as Sunnydale syndrome the refusal to admit the Supernatural exists when its so obvious it does hmmm?." she rose an eyebrow as she asked this. "Now there's not much else i can tell you or ask you to do currently sooo bye." And then she just wasn't there well at she had a better sense of Humour than Leansidhe and she had made him curious about Wards it would explain so much this he would have to add to his list of soon look into.

*****: - Third Sight = an aura reading ability that allows the user to see impressions of magic lots of symbolism while using it whatever is seen while Third Sight is active is forever burned into the Psyche an si unforgettable

******: - True Wizards, like Harry Dresden or now Xander when they see into someones eyes get a metaphysical impression of the persons soul such as motivations in life, Good, or Evil, and personality type similar to third Sight but more detailed and focused on that individual in Canon is always active so True Wizards are required to learn not to meet another persons eyes


	5. Billy Fordham

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Tim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

Monday morning he followed his plan from before Halloween to wear the duster as casual clothes to School no one would say anything or be curious as he'd voiced the plan to already do so before Halloween which helped or he would've worn something else he also thought of wearing the Star Pendant but it felt wrong not his he just knew' no letting them know he had Dresden's memory from a small clue that he didn't feel the need for he was going to be careful to hide these abilities as Lea asked for as long as possible. The coat was a good choice made for the durability and the long sleeves they hid a thinner than he'd like but still useful anyway stake on a string most of the things they fought would be at least injured by implement to the gut and a Stake couldn't be taken as carrying a Weapon with intent to harm if found he would say he liked to Whittle.' He was now planning to ink Runes inside the coat to make it more resistant to physical damage it wasn't a hard thing to do just time consuming but worth it. The day was a stretched one for Xander School now held even less motivation for him he kept imaginging the other cool things he could be doing and learning by himself right now. 'Maybe how to throw a Fireball that was a good starting point or maybe a Blood Based Alignment Ceremony better to start the Blasting Rod and open up all the higher spells the sooner yeah that would be cool.' He was so absentminded that Willow at one point decided to kick him in the shin and during History etched a long scowl at him. Willow always seemed to think he should do better and he loved her for it. But it was her reasoning he didn't like she was trying to train him to be the perfect Husband in her mind she was trying to imitate her Mother successfull Shiela who always fussed poor Ira the man had stress lines all over and though of a higher class had a larger drinks cabinet than Tony. The bottles changing whenever they were in Town were replaced with newer ones the man was obviously hoping for a failed Liver, or a Heart Attack to escape the nagging Wife. Yes Xander secretly knew of Willow's little infatuation but he'd always side-stepped and ignored it safely Buffy's attempts at matchmaking really didn't help. It wasn't really a surprising thing though his absentmindedness he was now with Lea's warning stressing about the others finding out about his Magical powers so early on and trying to get them reversed even if that wasn't a safely possible thing. He was also trying to conceal he was doing one of the more Basic but estoric Control exercises it was done by going about normal day while levitating a pair of 3kg Weights in the deep pockets of his duster the original use of the Weights were to be strapped on the arms and legs and one on each limb but that wouldn't help his Magic he would soon increase the weight. Monday also brought with it more trouble as was the way since Buffy's arrival actually that wasn't fair to say or even think that the trouble had always been there lurking in the background he just wasn't aware of it afterall Sunnydale had Seven Kindergarten's, Three Elementary's, and one High School you do the math on victims of the Nightlife.

Back to this weeks trouble it started at Lunchtime and he was called Billy Fordham they were filing out of science's physics wasn't even a Breeze for him now not that he was showing it he'd pass the tests but ignore the Teacher from now on no matter Willows scowls. Wizards like Dresden and now him had long ago figured out and used High Energy Physics Math and Science combined for construct casting changing reality itself doing the math in their head on the fly it was the next level something no Scientist had attained yet with a Super Computer in this Universe Xander might honestly Publish some Papers on the Internet about creating a Wormhole all done anomynously of course.

Buffy and Willow were having gossipy whispers and had done so for the last twenty minutes of class without him he honestly wasn't interested at all until as they stepped out the door when Buffy stopped whispering and he heard doubtful tone and saw a quick worried glance at him and her remark of. "I Don't know,"paused gave a speculative glance upwards towards the lighting fixtures obviously debating in her mind the topic at hand. "I don't think so. They seemed pretty friendly." fed up of being left out of the conversation he decided to just ask bluntly "Who's friendly?" "No one," she responded it was a barked out harsh response so she really didn't want him in on this whatever it was. "Angel and a girl," 'Ah Buffy always avoided him with personal topics like this knowing he'd call Bullshit even moreso than Giles and wouldn't back down especially when it came to the Topic of Angel Xander had read the chronicles about the Scourge and Angelus the guy should dust himself on principal of morality he was a Vampire afterall or be more proactive in the attoning for Angelus sins at least.' "Willow, do we have to be in total share mode?" asked Buffy in irritation at the "secret" of the topic at hand getting out, And yes Willow always had to be in share mode she couldn't help herself. He interjected Buffy's 'Willow be more Assertive' rants could be as long as his 'Your Dating a Corpse' rants at Buffy' wanting to get the information of what was happening. "If Angel is doing something wrong I wanna know," he had to ask unless he did Buffy would just dismiss whatever it was she saw Angel as someone who could do no wrong Xander saw himself as Devils Advocate the voice that needed to be heard. The group headed to the Students Lounge Buffy just grimaced and twitched her nose putting off an answer and Willow not saying anything after Buffy's share mode comment'. he decided to drop the subject for now and as a friend just help to improve her mood. "Aw, you need cheering up. And I know just the thing, I say we take a night off and do a crazed dance party at the Bronze." "I dunno," said Buffy, crossing her arms looking even more depressed. Very calm dance party at the Bronze?" asked Xander with a cheshire wide grin and some waggly eyebrows to amuse her. Buffy only gave him a glum look. 'Oh God its full blown Teen girl angst nooo' were Xander's thoughts. "Moping at the Bronze?" he asked in he just got a long sigh as response and then a comment shouted aloud to his direction.

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice, but maybe she's over that phase," the owner of the Unfamiliar was a young man approaching he looked the age of a Senior, had short black hair and had an average looking build, he was wearing a casual shirt over a jeans and seemed to have a perpetual grin on him. Buffy looked around and and was gaping. "Ford?" she asked in astonishment, clearly recognising this guy whoever he was. "Hey Summers!" Buffy shrieked a little covered then her mouth at her outburst she then approached and gave him a quick hug and was grirnning as she pulled away. "How ya been?" he asked. "Oh my, what are you doing here?" she asked a bit of giddiness in her voice obviously at his prescence. "Matriculating, I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred." "This is great!" bouncing up and down a little drom toe to toe. "I'm glad you think so," he flashed a grin. "I honestly didn't think you'd remember me." Xander just stood to the side letting the two get to know each other again. "remember you? Duh!" Xander winced a that with the new memories california accents and sayings were sometimes a bit too much for him which made things difficult with where Sunnydale was situated. "We only went to school together for seven years. You were my giant fifth grade crush!," she bit her lip and went red at releasing that info. Over the next half hour Xander just sat back as buffy and Ford talked about old tales at Hemery and just bantered he didn't interrupt not minding a little about being ignored it gave him a chance to concentrate on his Magic exercises but he did notice and observe something as he sat back although he Talked alot Ford didn't seem to actually care for what they were talking about no Empathy no Joy at Buffy's prescence eyes drifting at the conversation Xander could tell as he'd done it himself on occasion he was all smiles on the outside but it was like himself when he sometimes deflected, nothing truly in it as he joked no Sincerity he didn't care for those there just passing time and putting up with those around him. Xander knew that sounded cold but most of the girls conversations bored him and sometimes he just got fed up with the snide minor' to them put downs. Maybe Fordham was talking to Buffy as the only person he knew here but that wasn't it he could just tell Ford seemed confident enough to easily make friends with others something wasn't right but what? Xander wouldn't even try and voice his thoughts on this to the girls later as he'd be just shrugged off he knew. Buffy was smitten with Ford' he was to her a person who helped her remember her better life from L.A. and her Pre-Slayer days. Willow would also defend Ford just on principle as Buffy was her first Female friend she seemed to have taken the view point as the Slayer' Buffy was always right and had great judgement on other people not realising Buffy was at best a reformed version of Cordelia Chase Willow's not that she'd say it aloud worst enemy. The worst problem of course with voicing anything was that as soon as he came up with any unsubstantiated feelings' involving Buffy it would immediatley be blown off as jealousy an example of this would be "I don't trust Angel what do we really know about him?" or "Buffy you have to stake him right? i mean he's a Vampire." 'It wasn't jealousy it was common sense sure he'd had a few fantasies but which boy in this school hadn't he also had fantasies about cordelia, Willow, and Aura did that make him in love with them no he only asked Buffy out once for godsake and it was Blurt more than a question for a date' so knowing he couldn't say anything to the girls he excused himself ten minutes before Lunch Break ended to have a quick talk to the one who **Might!** listen to him.

* * *

SHS Library

Xander opened the swinging doors as he entered it was so cool for him he always got a small kick for him gave him the image of going into a Wild West Bar Giles was in the back Office leaned over engrossed not in one of his usual Tomes but something smaller and more recently Published a Book with a yellow Cover and one word in sea Blue 'Dune' he wondered what it was about Giles had a small smile on his face obviously enjiying the Book he felt bad for interrupting so gave him just this once a reprieve from the nickname "Giles?" "Hmm oh Xander hello what do you want?" "Well what i want is a Million Dollars but what i'm actually here for two things frirst how did the Jenny talk go? no need to answer that one if you don't want to." "it went - okay not great she says she needs time to think about it but no matter what she will till be my friend at least apparently." Giles seemed to stare far away for a moment lost in thought but in a good way. "well congrats the other thing well" it seemed silly now that he tried to voice it "what whats the other?" "I'm not sure if i'm needlessly stressing here but we might might! have another problem or might be nothing but you know always best to check and stuff." "Well whats the problem?" "This guy from Buffy's old School of Hemery turned up today Billy Fordham anyway he transferred here cos his Dad got a job here but well when he was talking i got the feeling he wasn't being entirely honest about something i don't know exactly what but you know" he trailed off at that not sure what elses to say Giles just looked at him over his glasses "Well as much as i like to congratulate you on your vigilance and coming to me immediately thats not much to go hunting him down on i'm afraid." Xander apolagised but silently knows he's right about this one and the thought it nagged at him the rest of the day.

* * *

At Three o' clock as the last bell of the day went off Xander rushed to the Library to complete one of his side projects luckily last class today was math a class he didn't share with Willow as she was took the advanced class and she wouldn't be around for another half an hour as she had avanced study sessions with some of the other deep geeks like Jonothan who was going into Robotics or Andrew Wells going into CGI * Buffy would always head directly home to relax awhile then prepare for Patrol. Giles always had a mandatory staff meeting on Mondays so he wasn't there either. Library empty and again crap' security to a sad degree with such dangerous Items something he really would need to look into. He used this small amount of free time to find a good Primer on Magical Theory for this Universe it had to be in English of course as neither he or Harry knew Latin, Summerian or whatever else although the Dresden books did have Harry able to mangle Latin via post package lessons that was later in life than Xander got memories of not that was a bad thing he could of ended up being Harry from the later in the series the later Harry might of made a silver dollar in his pocket into the "Denarian of Corruptions Lasciel" spirit included and staying behind after Halloween 'Shivers down my spine at that prospect.'

Harry's kind of Magic in the most simplified explanations drew in the Natural Energy something the Hellmouth gave off in abundance stored it in a Metaphysical pocket where you used the Power of the mind to organise it into a constructed spell to command the Magic through sheer Will Power to affect the world around yourself instructions or programming might be the best description. Simple things like Levitation was one step mental command like moving your own arm but then you advanced to Telekenesis' same thing more detailed command 'do this While doing this' his 'exercises' with practice when the mind linked a word or action to a command the 'Spell' became easier to do for less cost the 'exercises' would also simplify things even more for down the road when thing got complicated for the more useful Magic's like Battle Magic's or precision like Glamours and Veil a skill set he hoped to master soon as it was so useful for disguises or stealth with the many Big Bad's this Town had he didn't want to be recognised as he fought or even just when he went shopping for Potions ingredients or Books at the Magic Box downtown a place verified by Giles as being 'the real thing.' That was one of the other major reasons he wanted to learn Glamours as a priority in the Dresden verse the first thing he learnt was Warden's and predator Magic Users regularly watched such shops to gain identiities of Practitioners on the rise and often used such facts against them in Sunnydale that was a surety to happen but Xander wasn't going to fall into that pit trap he was cautious. The Book was needed to compare Magical worlds to see what was possible to see what threats this Universe had were all demons Evil? alright he already knew from previous research that they weren't but the question was where do they live is there an equivalant of the "Never Never" here it would be better if it weren't as thats where the nastiest things usually lived but that would be the only way he could think of explaining the hidden presence of so many Demons and how they travelled to different Cities so easily. He knew the most basic of basic's Magic for this Universe in that he was now one of those among a small number of human Casters that had the ability to do anything of significance without a chosen Patron Deity, Demon, or rare Artifact boosting their baseline power. All three mechanism's gave the Caster Power to spare but were limited in their area of influence which was why there were more humans on this planet, humans adapted Magic to suit themselves even if they tired easily whereas higher beings Demons included adapted themselves over millenia to cast specific Magic and weren't very good at working together thank Heavens for small favors.

He was already on the first step all forms of Magic required which was to get some much needed Control of his Power but he had an almost desperate need for Control before the Power grew too great like it did for Harry who never had the 'Exercises' when young as his Father had forbid it. Power was a dangerous thing when untamed he was going to Master completely what he knew from scratch making sure everything he knew matched up properly the basics was everything when it came to Magic.

As the only previously non-powered member of the gang constantly in the actual threat zone he'd learned to think before acting instead of going after a fully healthy Vampire's he staked the ones Buffy kicked to the sides instead of using the precise staking method he preferred when possible to use an axe it took less strength than you'd think to weild it the weight of the blade and momentum helped as much as anything, no for now he had to plan he now had resources through this book. Atlas Archaica it was just what he needed he found it by use of Giles oh so handy Rolodex referencer it was described on the card as The World of Magic in all areas mentioned in a collection of very brief descriptions a Thesaurus on the Supernatural. 'Score one for Xander! he'd have to come back another time to get the book on eastern Magics Lea had mentioned as it wasn't on the Rolodex. 'Oh well always look at the positive.' He rushed out wanting to get out of there before Giles returned if he'd stayed but a minute more he would of seen a Vampire enter from the shadowy stacks come to steal a book written by a man called Henri DuLac.

* * *

**spike's Warehouse**

Spike was happy things were looking up he was currently staring and examining the book DuLac's Chronicles the solution to his problems lied within or so that tosser Dalton said. Ceremonies for Vampires including maybe how to heal his love Drusilla's madness she was only getting worse and being on the Hellmouth hadn't helped her any like he hoped it was a fun town though. He grinned remembering a College girl from the other night she was so drunk off her head she didn't even make token objection as he drained her a real party animal she'd be rising tonight he wouldn't have her as minion material though he only turned her for the fun of it and to keep the Slayer busy he was about to call for Dalton when he heard. "Wow! an actual real Vampire Lair is so cool! cliche' but cool now this is what i'm talking about! Spike looks over and by sight and smell can tell this is a human using a sarcastic voice. "Yes very nice i have your approval i can go to my dust happily now Who the Bloody Hell are You! and how did you get in here?"

"I'm Ford and your a Vampire sorry The Vampire! i have i been looking all over Town for. Ended up costing me a two hundred dollar bribe for your locaton so you know. "Well thats nice to know Sunnydale economics at its finest work but just another question." hands flung up Spike shouted "Who's on guard! is no one doing look out!" Most of the minions scattered for fear of becoming a punch bag for Spikes agressions spike started muttering a long amount of epitaphs about idiots not dong a proper job "and you!" he points a finger at Ford "Were Vampires mate we don't need your opinion on our furniture and just for clarity are you right in the head and what'd you want? Oh well who cares another happy meal for Dru i suppose." Spike tries to snatch him Ford backpedals and shouts out "I can give you the Slayer!" That interests Spike he'd love to bag a Third Slayer the buzz they gav was uncomparable and her blood it might help heal Drusilla as much as the Spells in the book he nabbed. Spikey love tell him we don't want the Slayer girl we want the Shouting man he would be ever so tasty says Miss Edith the taste of a Skittles rainbow she says." Ford looks to Spike who just laughs and says "Don't look at me Dru's bonkers she is i do love her but understand her? not a chance." He sits on a leatherback chair. "Go on then explain to me your plan how you." He chuckles. "Are gonna get us the Slayer?" "I'm." Drusilla interrupts stomping over and starts shrieking in Fords' face. "The Shouting man! The Shouting man! We don't want that stinky! Slayer! We want the Shouting man!" Spike gets her attention then "Dru!" She turns abouit all smiles like nothings happened and gently asks "What Spikey?" he knocks her out with a Vamp face headbutt and says. "Shutup won't you?" Turns back to Ford who's not so bravado now but as he's backing away Spike advances on him fed up with this ruckus ruining his good mood. "You! Explain! Now!" I'm her old friend from her other School., Before she reached Sunnydale i'll give you her if you turn me afterwards i've got it all set up for an ambush locked bomb shelter even got you a club full of Goths as an appeasement meal they think their being turned as well." Spike smiled human face reappearing. "I'm listening tell me more."

* * *

It was Seven Thirty now he hadn't put the book down since he got it back to the empty Classroom he devoured the knowledge with abandon earlier questions answered. There were several groups who policed Magic Users in various ways none co-operating Hunters groups such as the Wetworks teams of The Watchers., The Devon Coven the other group Giles mentioned association with also had a militant arm all groups mentioned took prety much the same line all Magic being okay as long as it harmed no other and were discreet to the World in general a line he could get along with. The magics in this Universe were even more limiting than he'd thought use it too much and you might just spontaneously loose the ability from burnout its why Coven's were such a big thing share the power share the damage. only a small amount of people naturally had more than one gift area and then only at maximum had up to three from Telekenesis, Divination,Illusion Empathism, and Elementism of two flavours like Fire and Water, or Fire and Wind Xander really was a whole new weapon for the PTB no wonder they wanted to keep the Origins of his power secret if anyone asked he'd say from now on as an excuse it must because of growing up on the Hellmouth that made him so powerful nothing anyone could actually check he smirked thinking of some future bad guys trying to figure that one out. There wasn't any approximation of a "Never Never" no Dimensional Shadow World But apparently one good way to make money for either human or demonic Magic users were either Portals or limited time glamours both went for a high price meaning most Demons ended up just like anyone else passengers on Coaches, Planes, and Boats 'What a mind bender that factoid was no public transport for him.' He hadn't specified a meeting time to the girls tonight so no point in going they'd probably miss each other either going in or out and it was a way to avoid that annoying Fordham guy as well. 'but you'll miss that annoying Fordham guy as well' were his rebellious second thoughts he really wanted to figure that mystery out.

A quick stop off at home to hide the book at the back of his cupboard and to the Bronze not even stopping to change clothes what did he care what anyone thought of him he wasn't looking to get a date Sunnydale High was full of sheep, girls who couldn't do talk of anything other than who did whats and clothes he was spoiled from that especially with memories of Elaine (last name) Harry's fellow Apprentice how they could talk for hours about theories of Magic how they'd lost their virginity together or just how they messed around talking of their possible future together. None of Sunnydale's girls would stand up to that impression. The others were playing Pool while talking Willow standing offside drink with a straw in hand trying not to interfere for fear of causing upset he shook his head 'ok maybe Buffy is right Willow does need to assert herself some more'. Willow caught his eyeline then started waving her hand so fast it left after images trying to get all his attention to her. He just kept walking down the stairs lazily he was in no real mood to be there just as he got to the table Buffy twirled the Pool cue spinning it in a circle behind her back trying to pass it from one hand to the other only she ended up hitting him in the head with it. "Ouch! ahh! ahh!" oh my god Xander i'm so sorry i didn't see you i'm so so sorry!" It could of been Wiilow babble with the speed the words came out dazed vision he cradled his head. "S'ok Buff but be more careful in future yeah?" Ford just smiled obviously wanting to say something but holding it back. "Ok glad you came you and Ford can be better friends y'know/ with you Both being boys and all." Ford smiled but again no enhusiasm not that Xander was disagreeing Willow was more likely to become best buds with Harmony Kendall and god wouldn't that be a funny thing to see. "Maybe Buff, hey Willow how'd studies go." "Oooh we studied College prospectus brochures today and Scotty Fisch said he was going to sign up for this awesome! band camp he'd heard about"** 'That was strange if Scotty Fisch was interested in Band Camp why wasn't he in the Music room Practicing? the place was covered in dust so no one goes in there at all.' Just then Angel turned up Xander watched as he and Buffy had some lovers spat over in the corner he wished he was up to code in those muscle control techniques he'd then of heard them talking as if they were at the actual table then and maybe learn who this girl Buffy refused to talk about was. "Is he her Boyfriend?" Ford drew his notice back. "Yeah thats Buffy's beau his name's Angel." Ford frowned. "He's a little old for her isn't he?" 'What a thing to say considering the circumstances he had to take that opening for a jibe knowing Angel had super hearing and wouldn't think he had realised it.' "You'd think so wouldn't you?" Xander took an air of indifference to Willows pointed glare buffy came back over in a huff of a mood Xander ignored it outwardly just taking a shot at the corner pocket but was thinking 'whoever that woman was last night she's stirred up a hornets nest between Buffy and Angel.' Dead-boy himself then came over two drinks in hand 'a cease fire gesture maybe?' "Hey, Angel," said Willow, "Hi," said Ford neutrally. Buffy turned to Angel and said, "This is Ford, we went to school together in LA." "Nice to meet you," said Angel, shaking Ford's hand. "Whoa! Cold hands!" said Ford with a grin after the shake. "So you're here visiting Buffy?" "No, I'm actually here to stay, just moved down," said Ford there was just an uncomfortble silence then no one saying anything Xander was about to make a quip about how loud this place was when Buffy snapped the silence instead. "You know, it's getting rather crowded in here, I'm a little hot," She turned to face Ford and asked. "You wanna take a walk?" Ford perked up at that idea. "sure that'd be nice," "Okay then…see you tomorrow," she said to the group and led Ford out of the Bronze. 'Xander wasn't sure what to think about Buffy's dating habits she'd gone from Vampire douche-bag with a soul to possible Bad guy he she didn't know that but she didn't know Angel was a Vampire at first either.' "Good night," said Angel with a frown, what did Buffy see in Angel Xander didn't know it wasn't a conversationalist and it obviously wasn't the long picnics in the sun. When Buffy was definately gone Angel asked in an imperious what he probably thought was an interrogating voice. "He just moved here?" "Yeah," said Xander and oh god don't tell him he was actually having similar thoughts to the brooding wonder not only would that confirm Ford's evilness as two definitvely opposing people took the same view but it might mean Xander would have to go emo he din't think he could pull off that look "and moving a bit fast, in my opinion." "Well, Angel, we could still play," said Willow hopefully, she moved the rack into position and when she looked up again the Vampire was gone. "See, you made him do that thing when he's gone," complained Willow. "Angel comes and goes as he pleases Willow," said Xander with a sigh not caring about his absence, breaking the set of balls with strong strike of his cue. "

* * *

The next day first period was a free one so Xander went to the Library maybe ask some innocuous questions to Giles about Magic and the Supernatural in general try and learn some background stuff while also laying some groundwork for the future about his maturing personality to drop the clown mask he perpetually wore without care Pre-Halloween but was fed up with now. And if his Abilites come out later on he could say he'd gotten curious after a few of Giles tales and self-taught himself., Unfortunately for some reason this would be one of the few times all the students were in the Library. Oh there was Giles and Jenny ah she was using this as an excuse to see him by bringing her class here for textbooks they had to search for themselves well at least by the laughter Jenny had patched things up alright. then Willow barged through the doors at her usual weird small step semi-run that could at best be called a trot she saw him and trotted' over with a beckoning hand then also beckoned him to Giles and Jenny's table in what she thought was inconspicuous manner only it wasn't, it really wasn't. "Willow!" "Shh! listen guys this is important last night Angel came over to my House-" "you didn't invite him in i hope?" Surprisingly that wasn't himself or GIles who interrupted but Jenny although he was bout to say it Willows silence on that matter was deafening. "Yeah but thats not important i mean we know he's good."said with a wheedle he gave her a compassionate hug then said. "Willow he may be good now but we don't know the future if he turns bad were trying to protect you Curses can be broken no Magic is perfect from what we've all read. 'Worrying thought new top priority! find how this curse can be broken.' she bit her bottom lip in thoughtfulness for a second now knowing what everyone else had feared for months. "Yeah but i guess i understand now and i'll be more careful but thats not important now you've got to listen." "Fine Wills what is it?" "its Ford Angel didn't trust him so he asked me to do a check and well He's not in the school records, he hasn't been registered," said Willow worriedly. "Not even his grades have been transferred from Hemery." "Ha! knew he was Evil." He said quietly to Giles who looked a little abashed but retorted. "No you guessed and came to me with no evidence unlike Willow here and even that is up for debate as nothing evil has been revealed just suspicious." he gave Willow a pat on the shoulder anyway she blushed crimson like always under attention. "Er yeah um found only one other thing connected to Ford, an address in Sunnydale, its based in the Suburbs but more towards the center of Town off of Mandelhein St. It's registered under the buisness name 'The Sunset Club' Angel and me are supposed to check it out tonight." "No just no Willow weren't you listening a second ago when i said he could go bad at anytime sure its not likely to but take the risks now you'll take them later we just go about this different you and me go to Mrs Calendars room which we know is empty and find out about his father who supposedly transferred here for work and if you can't find him then you, me, and Angel together go to this Sunset place." Xander looked smug at his perfect quick made up plan "and how do you expect i find his father? whats his name?" Xander faltered but recovered Hemery site remenber Mrs summers said there were picture of the parent student picnic outing with names below them." "here you go Willow the one thing mr smarty pants didn't think of the key to the computer rooms" both Jenny laughed and Willow giggled. "I can't think of everything." He muttered scuffing the floor as a part fo the act. Half an hour of simple for him since he wasn't doing it research laterand they knew Robert Fordham was still working in L.A. just before Willow closed off the Internet Xander noticed another link that had come when they typed in Fordham titled: Have you seen is Missing he cicked on it and a Missing persons Poster of Billy came up it mentioned how he had Cancer and they needed to find him urgently for his treatments. They bumped into and told Jenny what they found saying they'd tell giles at Lunch Jenny said ok but suggested going to the Sunset Club anyway. "Knowing his recluse and closed mouth nature its probably for good or ill the only way to learn whats actually going on there." was her reasoning and Xander thought her words sound except having to go into the bad guys unknown Lair her last words though he wasn't so sure of. "Oh and you probably shouldn't tell Buffy she might take it the wrong way as you threatening her friend." Willow just nodded Jenny was an authority figure Willow would never object she even listened to Snyder.

* * *

Against his better Judgement with Giles on side they chose not to tell Buffy what they so far discovered something he frimly objected to. "You should definately tell her if there's a threat around!" Giles threw back at him. "And thats the problem its still just an if! you don't actually know anything bads going on." It was actually kind of humourous watching Willow the rest of the day she ended up using the same excuse need the Loo 13 times to avoid Buffy, Willow couldn't keep a secret to save her life he was surprised more than half the school didn't know of Buffy's after school activities. The Sunset Club not so funny it took the expression literally went it came to Underground Club, it was a converted bomb shelter with Antiquated style furnishings the club was Private but they got in with a name drop of, "Friends of Ford." The place was built on the premise of vampire worshipping and being turned and that was a worry as Buffy said Ford knew' and accepted she was the Slayer since Hemery and he staked a Vampire which made no sense now., Well there was one funny thing about the Sunset Club Angel saying the wanna be's knew nothing of real vamps and then half a moment later a guy in identical clothing walking by complimenting him hair style and all. As Angel left he promised to find Buffy tonight saying it was important she knew the facts immediately then he just stalked off not awaiting a response 'Xander he just wanted to come off as the one who did all the work by himself he never did tell Buffy that he had to forced into the Master's Lair at cross point.

* * *

The next day Xander and Willow Met up with Buffy at the Schools entrance when she finally showed up she was morose it seemed Angel had caught up with her then Willow just gave her a silent consoling hug Buffy accepted it tightly "y'know about Ford then?" He wanted to make sure they were all on the same page "Yeah." "Got any ideas what his plans about?" "Nope no clue," "how'd we go about this contact his parents? or what? I mean whatever this is its Supernatural its not like they'll understand that." "No that won't help us he'll just do whatever he's doing somewhere else best to get it out the way no best way to do this is just confront him directly." 'It was a good strategy better than waiting for the knife in the back' "need any help at all just ask." "No i'm fine by myself." 'Not so good strategy he might not want her there but he would be anyway even in the Backgrounds. Xander watched under Veil as Buffy confronted Billy about his Cancer running away and the seeing the Vampire he said he Staked alive or rather Undead in MerksWood Cemetary watched as with a few words he turned it back on her and expertly led Buffy back to the Sunset Club with the promise of truths. The Veil he was using wasn't great yet he'd only got a little practice in at home if he moved even slowly you could see his outline clearly and he hadn't blocked Smell or the Sound of feet he just had to be careful he had a stake as his only weapon ready on hand. The door slamming shut was something he couldn't have he tried to unlock it through Telekenisis but the deadlock made that impossible he gave up and continued down the stairs he relied on the walls shadow to hide his outline all the more better. Billy was explaining his fear of Death his Deal and Buffy argued back that he'd still be Dead that all that be left was the Demon he didn't believe her and then Vamps came there was Chaos and Fear. Buffy staked seven Vampires protecting the group of idiots behind her He staked three Vampires still Veiled leading to more confusion on the Vampire's side now the black haired Vampire in the Victorian era dress just kept on about "A Shouting Man." She had her hands spaced out flat and seemed to be Sniffing with her eyes closed Buffy used the chance to grab her as a hostage this 'Drusilla' Spike soon let them all out unlocking the doors Xander dashed up the corridor melting into the group Buffy no doubt saw the blur but wouldn't be able to do anything about it as the others were in the way and she didn't dare take her eyes off of the Vamps he dashed across the road and hid behind a car Buffy wouldn't find him her Slayer senses worked on demonic level not Magic he watched as Buffy locked the Vampires in with their own trap.

Inside the shelter standing over a mauled body of Billy Fordham Spike was raging. "Why Dru! Why couldn't you of been more careful if you'd of kept back we'd have had the Slayer right there." He stopped and started again, "Not to mention the little side snacks to go with her it would have been a hell of a feast! you know!"

"I'm very sorry Spikey" she said all demure and child like cringing down "but i had to he was there as well and he was ever so naughty i had to find him and tell him off." "Spike deciphered what she was talking about the so called Shouting Man and he remembered how some Minions did dust with no Slayer on that side of the room someone else was indeed there someone he missed but she didn't he would listen when she talked of this Shouting Man next time Spike was out and looking for revenge.***

* Give those two a happy ending

** American Pie reference

*** didn't put in the Billy Fordham rises scene as i can't see Spike turning him


	6. Magic, Hyena, Magic, and Mr Rack

**i in no way or form own Harry dresden or the dresden universe they are owned by Jim Butcher**

**i in no way or form own BTVS i'm not sure who does to tell you the truth**

"Ahhh! Dammit!" What you currently hear is the shouted cursing frustations of a young Wizard this particular Wizard Xander Harris was cursing for several reasons. Xander was practicing his new style of Magic***** gotten from the book on Eastern Magic's that Lea had recommended she said it was in the Library but of course not named what book she was talking about it took two weeks to find but it was worth it. He'd at first subtly asked Giles about Magics other than the Western ones like say. "Hey Giles just outta curiosity, Where's the stuff about Indian Sex Magic?" After much sputtering and an explanation of how dangerous such Spells really were he was told books like that were mostly assigned to Watchers by region except on request his only Foreign Magic collections were personal books kept at home for theoretical reference and that all Watchers were expected to be Taught before assignment the Broad strokes of other Magics. It made no sense at the time if that was true where was that damn book! she mentioned. He'd even resorted to when looking to coming back to the Library at night after Slaying he knew it was a risk and he shouldn't do it he might be discovered by Giles one night and what with this being a Public building the Vampire's could walk in but he needed magic fast he was pissed when he found the book accidentally one night after Slaying putting back his borrowed axe the book he'd been looking for was a small manual kept at the bottom in a small trunk with the weapons it turned out Lea was being vague when she said Eastern Magics and there was a reason she'd chosen to emphasise the word _Fighter'_ while in stance of raising fists. Some Slayers it seemed showed Magical aptitude and so the Watchers had long ago written a manual for them to learn from he wouldn't get the best out of it as it pre-assumed the reader was a Slayer who knew of course all about how to fight to a black belt level in all forms something he'd never be good at he'd tried Martial arts defensively when he was twelve practiced hard for a year but it just didn't take for him no matter what but 'Arcane instruction' still had its uses without the fighting styles complimenting. At the young point of aged Fifteen Harry Dresden felt himself good enough at Telekenisis he could Summon, Repel and with concentration move things about he needed no more improvement was his view. Oh how wrong Harry was. The book 'Arcane Instruction' was fairly new for a real Magic book written in the 1940's it described how to gain control of Magic done by Hand Gestures mostly and how to infuse it in the body if mastered and very few could gain the skill proper' then for cost of less power in the spell he could cast with no actual Focus time it did mean though he would have to take some human Magic users though as a rated threat as much as the Demons. This style also helped as he wouldn't always be able to use a Blasting Rod to fight this way his Magic use while with others would be more inconspicuous it would be less powerful but still there which was good because he was hiding his actions from the other Scoobies a very suspicious bunch for a very good reason. The skill required a lot of intense practice but it was just an advanced version of what he was already doing Meditation while doing the Basic Spells but instead of doing the Spells on objects he had to focus them on him, Self levitation for Balance, Telekenesis as a way to physically build yourself up pressing your muscles and bones against themselves without breaking them, and Elementism to know your magic with clarity warming and cooling yourself while trying not burn, freeze or cut yourself with Wind it wasn't a Perfect book but none was it lacked on Illusions area and technical understanding of Symbology, Rituals, Wards, and lots of other stuff but it did the job for him. The cursing heard by the way was because Xander just set himself on fire again something about controlling that element now eluded him he could light the Fire for a small flame control a spark at most anything more blew up on him or as just happened went out of control in unexpected ways it made no sense his alignment was still mostly fire based his foci' ritual said so research failed options exhausted so he needed help finding out what was going on? and annoying though she may be she knew more than he did about what was going on probably, maybe, hopefully, because he was calling her anyway something he'd prefer not to do. "Lea we need to talk," Not a shout she would hear it or she wouldn't and then she was there different look this time hair put up chinese dress bowl of noodles in hand she looked surprised at her own prescence obviously her bosses dragged her here from wherever without warning it was good to know he wasn't the only one being played with. "Hello Lea," "Oh Alexander! how nice to see you again I'm so glad you called" she talked in a tone of voice that he was a longtime friend she hadn't seen in awhile that made him blink when comparing there last meeting what was she bipolar. "Yes well i've been busy practicing my Magic" "yes I saw very impressive." He had to bring it up though with all the frustration now had a target "and looking for a certain book you mentioned you couldn't of been more specific than the Library!" "Don't get snippy with me Alexander! it was their plan." She pointed up, "Not mine Alexander" "Xander! my name is Xander! learn it!" "But Defender of Man is such a better name than a childish nickname." 'Xander already knew the True Definition of his name it didn't make him like it any better.' "Only my Piss of a Drunk! Mother calls me Alexander!" "very well Xander it is then" 'she was obviously close enough to being a Fae that she'd never give an apology.' "Why didn't you just tell me where the book was I took two weeks searching through the goddammn Library!" He couldn't help it he was sore about going through all that for nothing the response though stumped his anger. "Some doubted putting our trust in you so they thought it was a good way to test you to see if you had Patience, To see if you had Control, Things that you know and I know are indeed very important sometimes. Dresden's biggest problem was he didn't have those Factors, We had to see how much of his personality you took on, how much you took into yourself." And it might of all been so frustrating! This stupid test but it had merit he didn't have the Strength of Harry he couldn't act like him he had to be Smarter than that. More often than not Harry caused more problems with his charging in than he fixed so he accepted this test and just hoped there weren't anymore like it "Fine it was a test did I pass?" "Yes it was a close thing the vote the test was seeing if you would take my reccomendation to heart realise the importance of the information I give you what the point in us helping if your not going to listen to us if you'd found another magical framework and used it out of laziness or haste we would of withdrawn our protection." Xander had been close to doing just that several times. "It wasn't a full pass however as you forgot my other reccomendations but that was judged as tunnel vision prioritising is something you'll have to learn" 'Oh shit her other advice ,Angel's Soul Curse Wards and the origins of Sunnydale syndrome,' how could he have forgotten he'd been so caught up practicing his new shiny Magics "Oh boy i'll get right on those right soon but! now that your here as I called um' you wouldn't happen to know why my fire is going Whiff Whaffy would you?" "Whiff Whaffy? I suppose that is one way to describe it yes I know the reason and i'm afraid its not an easy fix for you." Just what he expected nothing's simple, "The reason you see is Fire unlike the other Elements whether Natural or Magical it is never truly owned control of by anyone it is a wild thing you direct not control if a person can use Fire Magic at all it's because they have been allowed by the ultimate Fire Spirit something akin to the Primal in you, only millions of times more, it is the one Element who was at the beginning of all referred to as the Living Flame you i'm afraid have been refused the right of Fire." "But i've read about the living flame it doesn't refuse any it goes to all who have fire based leaning and I have that," "No Harry Dresden has that the imprinted Magic inside of you has that but you before the Chaos Spell you were a Null no Magic no Leanings and your Soul still is only through a communing will you gain fire as your element and you can only do a communing if you accept all that is in you including the Hyena" Xander was stunned she expected him to just be at peace with that thing! "There's gotta be another way I mean no just no!" "You need the Flame Xander it was Harry's trump and will be yours without it you will never reach full potential in any power fire as a main ability is a big thing it means to be adaptable to use fire is to be able to draw on other powers something you might just need for your future." Her hint meant he'd probably have to do this he couldn't accept being less than he was meant to be and she knew it doing so would be an insult to Magic itself. "How? I doubt such knowledge is kept here anymore I looked Giles removed those books probably hiding them from me in case I decided I liked the Hyena strength the buzz of constant adrenaline" he scoffed he'd avoid this subject altogether if he had the option to do so safely "It's not a nice thing of course and is in fact very dangerous, Two Rituals you could go insane with the first taken over once again by the Primal and the second could burn you and not little singes you've had so far but burn you alive not a nice way to go." "Lea I have to ask how is the Hyena still in me Giles said-" she cut him off. "You humans." She sneered coldly, "Think you know everything by the fact they could no longer detect the Primal the writers of his books thought the Primal was gone but another term for Primal would be Old Gods the First Pantheon they make the mark on your soul like any follower of a God." That meant he was going to talk with a God another level of scary but at least he now had answer to why he felt the Hyena on Halloween Janus was encroaching on another's believer it wasn't returning or taking over that night but through this Ritual it could he asked anyway. "How? How do I do the Rituals" voice shaky but he was intent to do this watever it was. "Go to the Zoo stand in front of the Hyena cages open the third eye and do a soul Stare it will awaken the Primal within if you live and are sane once you've fully healed because you must be at 100% for the Fire communning Ritual call me again and I shall tell you the second ritual." Ominous 'once you've healed this wan't going to be nice' When he looked again Lea was gone.

* * *

**Zoo**

It was Two O' Clock in the morning now same day he just wanted to get this over with he stuggled over the wire mesh fence with a doormat on top of the barb wire intead of using pliers to cut through not wanting to leave even a trace of his prescence once he was gone he was wearing a black jumper and balaclava just in case of camera's it was stifling it took him ten minutes of convincing himself to do this once he got to the enclosure theses weren't the same Hyena's as last time this was only a pair shipped from San Francisco a special one week exhibit! obviosly the Powers set this up so he couldn't back down or put it off easily 'bastards' hoping thet heard him he went for the female one knowing that Hyena Alpha's were Matriarchal and it would be an insult to the Primal if he chose to go for the lesser in its eyes opening the third Eye the impression he saw wasn't a violent one like he expected but showed the Hyena's playfully running maybe this wouldn't be so bad he locked eyes with the Hyena things went bad.

Yep' this is more what he expected on the bad scale memories came to him memories of his Pack he watched as they ate the school mascot was them and participated in the death of Principal Flutie he would no longer need to imagination for his nightmares of the bad way it went he saw now first hand multiple angles flashing in and out of focus like a strobe all blood red tinted it was like a finely produced scene from one of John Carpenter's best Horror movies in surround sound blood spatter his heart was thumping trying to tear out of his chest he would of puked he would of screamed! he would of clawed out his eyeballs to get away but this was a dream in which he had no control not over what he saw nor what he could do and then it stopped and there was darkness he had control he was sweating and out of breath like he'd just ran a marathon at full tilt. "You truly thought this would be such a simple thing talking to me?" Xander turned to the voice the person there was an older version of himself wearing the same clothes Spike would wear 'what the,' "You saw Spike as a threat so I chose his clothes they do the job i'm older as a way to asert my dominance my alpha-ness you would say I am as she the Mesenger said a God, you should respect and fear me this is my territory now you have no power here Wizard no mental fortitude will save you've opened yourself up throat first to be torn out if I so wish it. Here is the test you saw and experienced it all what would you say of your Pack did you do right by them?" This was both easier and more difficult than he expected a fight it seemed would of been impossble but justification was equally hard it knew his true thoughts so no lying and he had to phrase things in a way it would accept was the only way to go on this."They weren't my! Pack! I didn't choose this! and I didn't choose! them if I would choose anyone it would be the Scoobies." "Ah that's true but you lie to them decieve them why should I respect you enough to let you go if you lie to Pack!" he snarled. "I protect myself first but am willing to sacrifice myself for them if it means more than one will live. I protect them to my best and I see no reason to tell the truth if a lie doesn't harm them so yes I do right by my Pack." It nodded using his whole body doing a weird bobbing affect "Good answer," I shall let you go today but leave a small mark small enough to not matter to the fire Magic's it will guide you, help you build your True Pack the one's you need hide nothing from go well go happy." This last sounded formal like a thing needed to be said so Xander reciprocated "Be well be happy." The World faded back to the Zoo Xander now knew what wounds Lea expected his whole body hurt like it was covered in bruise and scratches that vision had affected the real world this was not a good thing as he tried to get up he felt like his muscles had overtensed from use like he'd used the Gym too much he was gonna be sore in the morning 'damn animal Spirits.'

* * *

The next day he had rings around his eyes and his muscles were indeed aching like he thought they would, He looked like a cocaine junkie by his palour but felt energised by Hyena's Magic. When asked by Willow why he stayed up so late he'd be that tired he just answered with one word "Playstation." She gave him a lecture about how sleep was important and how he should be careful as he might screw the bodies clock up and become an insomniac. He wasn't really listening Willows nag's had become a more frequent thing with him ignoring' the Teachers so much he was instead concentrating on the Magic's he was weaving right then he was doing a projected Glamour his most practiced Magic that he was best with at the moment the Glamour he'd made was targeted down the hallway it wouldn't be noticed much all it was too little a difference a distortion of about four centremeters so instead of the Football player Dave giving Nerd Liam a black eye Liam was spun around and Dave punched a brick wall full force Xanders good deed for the day. The rest of the day was a boring one like all school days since Halloween, he kept trying to distract himself from the monotony he drew pictures of exploding vamps, projected spitballs at others, and dreamed up new Spells writing how to possibly achieve the effects he wanted now he had chosen style of Magic but it didn't work he was slowly going stir crazy he wasn't ready for the fire ritual yet he still had wounds but maybe some other projects could have a green light this would not be subtle.

**Lunchtime at the Library**

"Giles I got a question" "Oh what now? what random subject shall you bring up today?" Xander had indeed been throwing out random questions recently establishing himself as curious more intelligent less the comedy prat but there was no need for such sarcasm it wasn't said in a humurous manner but a derogatory one. "Well you see G-man" Giles winced at the comeback for his rudeness it always got to him. "I was wondering see remember during the Fordham thing when I was warning Willow about Angel." Giles nodded yes of course he knew he was there. "Well I was just thinking about my own words from then about what I said you know about how all Magic's break." Dawning horror went across Giles face. "How do we know that Magic won't break tomorrow?" The group had immediately been dragged in and caught up on the concerns of Angel's curse after school they were researching Soul Magic's but there wasn't much to go on Giles had forbid Buffy from associating, communicating in any way at all with Angel Buffy hadn't taken that well saying they should "Just trust' Angel he's a good guy." sometimes he wondered if she truly was a bottle-blonde or not in the moment of Giles wavering indecision Xander retorted. "He's a Vampire who know's everything about us and is Legendary Evil, and stupid insane even among Vampires." Giles reaffirmed his decree for no contact Buffy screamed and objected for half an hour but GIles just kept saying "you aren't to see him." There was no give or negotiation for once thank God she stalked off blaming Xander shouting about "Just jealousy." He suspected she went to see Dead-Boy anyway. All this time Willow was quietly flipping through the pages of books Giles had lain out before her not wanting to be involved either way obviously rooting for Buffy and her star-crossed romance but not wanting to object to an authority figure. In relation to Angel's Curse they'd found nothing of use on that front how could they? What did Lea expect of them of him the dificulty to of done the spell pulling that kind of Magic off was obviously really up there a one time original Spell there was a reason there was only one Vampire with a Soul. All they truly knew about it was it was Gypsy Vengance Magic not even the name of the Clan** who Cursed him. What did Lea expect him to find? 'Maybe thats the answer' could this be something only he knew the answer to because of the memories given to him. 'Ok lets give it a breakdown' he took the component ideas of the Spell apart what it did what it was what its target goals were and what went against them.

_'Gypsy Magic'_ Not written anywhere but within the clan if a copy of it still exists archives.

_'Vengance magic'_ always Emotional based like thaumaturgy a thing he was very goood at negative emotions Hate! to be precise.

_'Soul magic'_ Something he personally knew nothing of that was a dead end what else?

_'Bindings of Spell'_ A Bloodline based so long as someone of the clans descendants still lived but that meant nothing as they may not know of the curse or even as a family still be gypsies. This was so bloody annoying it was a priority from the Powers that he find this out but even with the Watchers resources they were getting nowhere yet as a group they started researching at Three it was Nine O' Clock now and they'd got nothing to show for it but maybe that was what they were doing wrong looking in the traditional places for knowledge the hidden book he'd found showed not to make assumptions when looking for something "Giles if we can't find anything do you know someone who might? maybe a friend of friend whose a Gypsy?" "Oh I wish Xander but no In this day and age that any Large Clan that had Magics settled down among us hiding in plain sight they have buisness's owned and run solely by family, Communities that segregate but don't say why so no, no Gypsy friends" 'Doh' "How about other Practitioners? I mean someone must know something?" "Hmm a good idea in theory but what do we say anyone who knows of the Supernatural and about Angel would feel obliged not to help or to try and dust him," that was a problem. "Ooh! oooh! ooh! I know Jenny's Cyber group its anomynous and I know you won't but they already scanned a lot of magic books we could use their databases." That was actually a great idea he might just use that for himself he wouldn't become a Techno-Pagan as his type of Magic sometimes shorted out technology random but the database was open house safe. "Yes I'll phrase it to Jenny tomorrow get her to look about but until then we soldier on with hardy reliable books." He was bored now what did Giles hope there was going to be a Eureka moment there wasn't Gypsies kept Magic in the family nothing to find he could be practicing his own magics in the music room right now Wind Spells, Ice, Glamours in front of a mirror or more work on his foci' ritual the Material for which were sitting in a broken drum against the wall he was nearly ready to go shopping at the Magic Box tomorrow maybe or the day after he didn't want to miss out on while the others searched the datbases not now he was actually interested he put the books back in the cage ready to go home nothing would be found no matter how much they stared at the pages. "Giles I'm going," a small nod from both him and Willow. "Do lockup properly someone stole two of my books already it wasn't Willow or Jenny borrowing and I know it wasn't Buffy or you so I'm quite worried." 'Crap he found out, wait two?' "Which books? Giles." Willow's polite curiosity could be quite helpful, "Atlas Archaica which is a Supernatural Index and DuLac's Chronicles which is a collection of obscure and unique Vampire Empowerment Rituals made by the Author who was excommunicated for their invention." 'Thats not good' and he said so' "Giles shouldn't we be more worried and less calm about that second one missing? You know the last time we tangled with Vampires and Magic we ended up with the night of St Vigeous you know? super vamps, parent teacher night no? ooh I know how about the time those minions wanted to ressurect The Master that wasn't nice was it?" He just smiled and said "Oh don't worry Xander in this case the book is useless without the Cross of Dulac a lost artifact only one exists there were 15 others but they were destroyed by DuLac himself before his death no it was probably some student took it as a way to make a profit not realising how often I do inventory. 'Oh perfect cue for second research subject.' "Why don't we have magic defenses? you know like are mentioned in some of these books you know Wards and stuff." "Actually most wouldn't work here and no defensive ones at all I tried to set some up when I first got to Sunnydale and they seemed to just erode far quicker than they should have done unless they had constant and I do mean constant upkeep I then Learnt of the Hellmouth here which explaint things the Energy is different here then most other places you'd need either Demon Wards, or Wards designed speciffically for the Hellmouth which don't work anywhere else and they're hard to get, The only people who know those Wards have been on the Hellmouth for decades and are usually dark practitioners unfortunately they've never shared the secret. 'Well that cleared that up it wasn't incompetency on Giles part for the bad security' But as he himself intended to be here for a while as well he'd have design his own Wards for Hellmouth use never a simple task from Lea but at least he was aware of problems that might arise. 'only one more project to look up' ******* "Night Giles, night Willow" all he got in return was a half-hearted wave from both.

* * *

Xander's journey home broke his feelings of monotony and boredom he was later kicking himself for having taunted Murphy he was asking for this to happen in front of him on the corner of Laurensen Avenue as if waiting stood a man who was the stereotypical Voodoun priest he was the super cliche' could have been baron samiad himself out for a stroll, Dark skinned like Midnight he had a crooked top hat and cane and was wearing buisnessman's suede jacket open with nothing underneath showing his stomach bare with scars criss-crossing it where a blade had obviously travelled he also wore a pair of formal black trousers and combat boots it was a weird image that somehow fit he was obviously waiting for him this was not good a Voodoun Practitioner was this Universe's closest thing to a thaumatergist like himself a big risk he smiled showing a row of yellow teeth and spoke the words that increased the threat. "Hello little Mage man." A thick Carribean accent that meant this guy was the real thing or he was really playing the act to the hilt either way best to deny try and confuse him play the act he looked about wildly for a second using the time to scout other threats or witnesses there weren't any. "I don't know what you mean buddy? I don't want any trouble." Placating hands out front in a gesture of peace also good to be ready for casting what little he'd learned. The man smiled an laughed a deep baritone, "Oh please don't try to fake me out Mage man I am good and better than you call me Rack." 'Great a name for the face' "And denying is impossible as my personal gift is a rare one it allows me to shift and smell the magic of others even when unused it is part of my nature." He gave me a deep stare and licked his tongue along his lips "I come to you to ask for an alliance or possible deals you may want with myself it may be a profitable venture for both of us." And then Xander went still he now knew enough there was only one way to gain such a gift he knew of and it wasn't good that meant Rack there was a magical leech a canibal of sorts and casting against him would be futile the man would rip any magic from the surrounds before a Spell formed the Cane was almost certainly a Sword stick secondary physical protection any deal would be to Rack's benefit in the long run or a way to learn Xander's secrets running wouldn't help if he ran and let Rack live he was likely to get a lock of hair or a few drops of blood and the shit would hit the fan he would need to be taken out this was all deliberated in a few seonds Rack just stood there poised and relaxed but watching reactions then Xander himself relaxed "fine then lets talk and walk I need to get to home tonight early day tomorrow some of us have school you see? All buisness now Rack quirked a small grin happy to have the fish on the hook from his point of view not a good judge of character obviously or Xander was just that good. "If you would want or need it we could deal you and me, Better than that little shop downtown it is crap stuff I could deal you better more potent too." Now Xander was all smiles and intigue risky but worth it maybe, "So where'd you deal from? "Asked casually don't scare him don't warn him off. "I do personal for a while you contact me I get it if I feel your worth it after awhile I tell you more get you more." Obviously Xander now knew while Rack saying he can smell his Magic was the truth it wasn't the whole truth he could detect but not quantify thats why he wasn't more cautious he thought he was dealing with a new innitiate to magic who knew nothing of the dangers like himself Xander would of stringed him along but the meeting was the first face to face he couldn't risk Rack telling others of his identity he kept a wandering eye for witnesses there still were none it was after sunset after all then as they walked past a small alley Xander grabbed Rack in a surprise chokehold from behind beat his head repeatedly against the wall no concentration no spells was his aim dragged him too floor then staked him in the heart it was messier than Vampire's but there was no coming back from that the body was taken as far back as he could of the small alley between the shops where Xander hoped something would eat the body no evidence high chances of that Xander was then sick it was the first time he killed a human he'd even left that asshole Rayne alive afterall. This was a necescary thing he kept telling himself that Rack Needed to Die! it was a Justified thing he cleaned himself up dumping the now bloodstained jacket into his backpack he would clean it later the blood was all over him he needed to run to the safety of home he was a tasty treat right now he'd be safer swimming with sharks. with the Primal Communing and then Murdering Rack Xander had a fitful nightmares sleep he would be interrupted several times waking up from what he saw in them

* * *

*** **Magic users may learn more than one style of magic although it has high risk problems of sometimes driving casters insane from mental stress.

**because this is AU neither Angelus or Angel knew the clans name was Kalderdash

*** Xander's last project from Leas is the origin of Sunnydale Syndrome where people don't realise the supernatural exists no matter what they see

please review


End file.
